Vanish
by tmjohn72
Summary: Clark has gone missing. Chloe knows she can't save him by herself, so she calls in Oliver to help. Clark/Oliver slash.
1. Prologue

Title: Vanish

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: M

Prologue

Clark Kent was worried. The kryptonite already had him on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. In a few minutes, he had no doubt, he'd be unconscious and at the mercy of whoever found him. If they found him in time. The veins in his hand were bulging, almost as if they were ready to explode. The pain quickly subsided as blackness filled his eyes. 

A hidden door opens from the wall. Lex Luthor enters the secret chamber and stares at Clark, the man who saved his life on more than one occasion. The man that he once had considered a friend, before Clark's lies and mysteries had corrupted that friendship. Lex walks closer, sure that Clark is unconscious. "Don't worry Clark. I'm not going to let you die. I'm just going to find out everything that you've been hiding from me. Then you're going to work for me."

Lex bends down, picking up a chunk of the kryptonite and placing it inside of Clark's jacket. He turns back to the door where he came in, and the part of the wall covered in lead. "Take him."

The wall opens yet again, and two men enter the room and pick Clark up. They take him through the door with Lex following close behind.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Vanish

Author: tmjohn72

Rarting: M

Chapter One

Chloe was worried. It had been nearly three days without any word from Clark.

No one had seen him within that time, and the person she figured had something to do with it wouldn't see her. 

She sat at her desk at the Daily Planet, unable to get any work done. She was so focused on trying to figure something out that she didn't notice her Editor walk up to her.

"Excellent job on the Fire Fighter tribute, Ms. Sullivan."

"Thank you."

"You look lost. Do you need to talk?

"It's just a friend of mine. He's missing."

The editor seems concerned. "Most people would be lost in a situation like this. But you're a reporter. Go find your friend. If you can't, find someone who can."

An idea suddenly jumps into her head. _Exactly. _

"Thank you," she says, quickly grabbing her purse and locking down her computer. She makes her way to the elevator and starts to descend the floors.

Back at her apartment, she frantically searches through her closet. Clothes are being tossed onto the bed in piles, until she finally comes across the green blazer. She takes it over to her desk and eyes it carefully.

Taking the scizzors, she slices the collar open, revealing a tiny wireless microphone hidden within the fabrics. She stares at it for a moment, knowing what it can do and who it can contact. The only problem is getting it to work.

After about an hour of looking at the circuitry, she manages to reactivate the power cell that was fried in an electrical storm when Oliver had her tracking down a modern-day mob boss.

She takes a deep breath, hoping it will work. _It has to._

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. I need your help. Contact me as soon as possible. It's Clark."

She takes a paperweight and smashes the receiver, preventing it from relaying anything without her knowledge. After a moment of sitting and doing nothing, she suddenly rises to her feet. If they didn't get the message, she was going to be on her own. She had some research to do.

Lana walks into Chloe's apartment, finding scattered papers surrounding her on the couch. "Chloe, are you alright? You sounded frantic on the phone."

"I'm sorry for calling you. Clark's missing."

Lana doesn't seem as concerned. "Chloe, he's probably out looking for something, or someone. Trust me, Clark can take care of himself."

There it was again. A moment when Chloe wondered if Lana knew Clark's secret, or if it was just a simple platitude. A vote of confidence. Without knowing, she couldn't let anything spill.

"Either way, I've been trying to track down his movements. His mother said she talked to him early Tuesday morning, when she was getting ready to fly to a meeting in Florida. As far as I can tell, no one has seen or heard from him since." 

Worry suddenly washes over Lana, making her wonder if something is really wrong. "Clark has vanished before, though. Almost a handful of times. How can we know if this is something more serious?"

"I'm going to go to the farm and see if I can find any signs of a struggle. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course. What do you need me to do?"

"There's a possibility that Lex may have something to do with this. I've tried to get in to see him, but I just get the typical 'Mr. Luthor is too busy" speech. If anyone can get to Lex, it's you."

"Because I used to be his wife. Got it."

"I know I'm asking a lot Lana, and I know we haven't really been all that close since the whole Lex marriage thing, but Clark needs us. If there's one thing we have in common, it's our love for him."

Lana takes a deep breath. She nods. "I'll call you if I find out anything."

"Me too," Chloe says, walking to the counter to get her car keys and purse.

"And Lana," she adds, "Be careful!"

"Ma'am, I shouldn't have let you in here. I'm going to get fired for this, I know it."

"Relax Adam, I'm not going to fire you for letting my ex-wife into my office. This time," he says, telling his employee to leave with a simple look. Adam nods and heads out of the office as quickly as he can, quietly closing the door behind him.

"I'd like to tell you that it's great to see you, but all things considering. You aren't going to try to kill me again, are you?"

"No," Lana says.

"It's funny. I don't get the impression you regret it, or that you wouldn't do it again. I just don't think that you believe you can."

"I'm not here to talk about us. It's a part of my history I'd prefer to forget entirely. I'm here because of Clark."

Lex takes a seat in his chair. He seems calm. Nothing is going to shake him.

"Did you hear me," Lana asks?

"I heard you. What about him?"

"He's missing. Have you seen him? Maybe in one of those top secret facilities that you own, but know nothing about?"

"I haven't seen Clark, no do I desire to. As impossible as it is for you to believe this, I've given up my special projects research with the government and focused on more humanitarian efforts. Did you ever love me?"

"What does that have to do with Clark?"

"Nothing."

Lana takes a deep breath. "At one time, yes."

"What happened?"

"I realized I loved Clark more. Then I saw you for who you truly are."

Lana turns and leaves. Lex activates a series of security monitors, hidden behind a large map on the wall. The screen shows Lana enter the elevator. She begins to dial a number on her cell. "Chloe, it's me. Where are you, why aren't you picking up? I just left Lex's office. He says that he hasn't seen Clark, but he's lying. He knows something."

Lex looks angry. He taps a series of buttons on his keyboard. The elevator stops suddenly.

Inside the elevator, Lana looks at her cell phone.

"Signal blocked? Lex, what are you doing?"

"I'm keeping you safe, my love," he says, over the intercom in the elevator. The elevator immediately reactivates, going back towards the higher levels of the building.

Lana is worried. She is stuck, and there's only one way Lex would be willing to keep her captive like this. He has Clark.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Vanish

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: M

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please R&R!

Chapter Two

Chloe enters the Kent Farm without any problem. The key Clark and his mother had given her a few months back worked perfectly. After finding nothing wrong with the outside of the house or the barn, this was her only hope. Everything was fine, and she didn't dare go into Clark's mother's room. Her heart fell when she walked into the kitchen.

The table was smashed. It looked more like a wooden rug than a former table. Apples and bananas were thrown all over the place. Something glistening quickly caught Chloe's eye, so she moved closer. As soon as she picked it up, she recognized what it was.

"Kryptonite." The voice makes her jump. She spins, pulling out her tazer in the process. The electrodes fly from the end, latching onto the metallic green chestplate of the Green Arrow. The electricity sparkles at the end, but the chestplate absorbs the electricity, keeping the wearer safe. He removes the electrodes.

"Nice to see you too."

"I'm sorry. You scared me half to death. Why didn't you just call me?"

"I got your message when I was flying to Denver. I took a detour and made it here within a few hours. You sounded concerned. Is Clark okay?"

"I don't think so. Kryptonite in the kitchen, and a hell of a fight took place here. I think someone took Clark."

"Someone took him? Who knows about Clark's abilities?"

"You, me, Pete. I think maybe Lana knows. Lex probably knows more than we suspect."

"If Lex is involved, he'd be kept in Metropolis."

"There's something else. Lana went to talk to Lex to see if he knew anything. She called me and left a message, telling me she thinks Lex might know something. When I tried to call her back less than a minute later, he phone is suddenly out of service."

"I'll put a call into a friend at the Department of Defense. They might be able to track her location from satellites in orbit. Even if the outgoing signal is being blocked, the location can be picked up."

"That would be a good idea. Why don't you change and I'll drive you back to Metropolis."

Oliver smiles, remembering he is wearing his uniform. "Right."

Oliver disappears, leaving Chloe more time to investigate. She picks up all the specks of kryptonite she can find, putting them inside a lead box she pulls down from a secret hiding place in the kitchen cabinet.

Oliver returns a few minutes later, wearing some of Clark's clothes. They're a little too big, but they serve the purpose until they can get to the Tower in Metropolis.

"We should get going. If we can get to the tower I can access the satellites. My contact gave me the codes."

"Some contact."

"Let's go. If Lex is involved, Clark may not have a lot of time."

After the long drive, they stopped at Oliver's apartment so he could change into some more suitable clothes. He quickly brought up the schematics for the orbital satellite.

"It takes about thirty seconds for the satellites to track the location."

"What about your friends? We might need them to help save Clark."

"They're all on other assignments. I wish I could pull them out, but the work that they're doing is important. Lex has given up a lot of his involvement with some of the more questionable organizations, but I'm afraid he hasn't had a change of heart."

"What do you mean?"

"From everything my team and I have worked on, it's more likely Lex is trying to start up his own organization. If he's successful, there's no telling what he may have access to. We have to stop him."

"We're going to need Clark to stop him."

The computer beeps. "There we go. This is what we expected. Lana's cell phone is somewhere within Luthercorp. Does Clark have a cell phone?"

"Yeah," Chloe says, somewhat surprised that Oliver doesn't know about it. Once she gives him the number, they wait a few seconds for the search to kick in. "His phone is on the farm, back in Smallville."

"You know Lex better than I do these days," Oliver says after a moment, "Do you think he would keep them together or separate?"

"I don't know. I guess we can't discount the possibility that Lana just dropped her phone in his office and it hasn't been found yet. Lex can be manipulative and devious, maybe he'll threaten Lana to get the truth out of Clark. Clark would die for her," she says.

Oliver gives her a strange look. She watches him as he rises to his feet and moves to his bookshelf, standing there in silence.

"What is it? Did I say something?"

"No. It's just Lana. I'm worried that she'll be willing to give her life to keep his secret."

"I would," Chloe says, without a second's hesitation. "So would I," Oliver says, just as quickly. The two of them share a sudden understanding.

Oliver stares at her for a second. "Chloe, I think it's time. After all the training I've been provided for you, and all the assistance you've given me."

"You make me sound like your hooker," she says, with a coy smile. He smiles.

"How quickly can you take those clothes off?"

She gives him a blank stare. He turns to the bookshelf, pushing in a series of books. A small click comes from behind the bookshelf, causing it to slide to the left about eight feet.

A huge array of gadgets and gizmos are displayed behind him, as long as one of his Green Arrow outfits. Hanging next to it is a special outfit designed specifically for Chloe.

"You want me to be a superhero? I don't do well hanging from edges of buildings Oliver."

"Normally I wouldn't have a problem with that, but we're going into the heart of Lex Luthor's current base of operations. After all of his others have been destroyed by my teams, he's going to have a pretty good set up and a hell of a lot of security. I need you Chloe. Lana and Clark do too, and I need someone to watch my back."

"Just promise me you'll watch mine," Chloe says, already thinking about different shoes she could pair with the outfit.

Clark screams. The electricity is hitting him in the back, but no wounds appear other than a small amount of redness. Inside a room with a large viewing window, sits Lex Luthor and a few of his staff.

"From what we can tell about his DNA, he seems to have an ample amount of characteristics unlike those of normal humans. His DNA seems to contain two double-helix strands instead of only one, as you and I have."

"You're saying he isn't human?"

"Well, I can't say that for sure," the doctor says nervously. "It's a possibility that this double DNA gives him the abilities you say he possesses. It's also a possibility that it could be a mutation caused by the meteor shower that hit Smallville years ago."

"He possesses abilities. You've tried burning him, setting him on fire and stabbing him with a knife. The only thing I won't let you do is shoot him, but if I have to make a point…"

"That won't be necessary. He seems to have a severe allergy to the green rocks, so much so that we found a similar mineral embedded into his DNA. If the green meteor fragment wasn't near his body when we drew blood, we wouldn't have been able to penetrate his epidermis. I guess my question is, why are we testing on him when we could have him working for us?"

"We have a history. He dislikes me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How would you like us to proceed."

"Would it be possible to mix his DNA with that of a normal person. Would it be stable?"

"I will have the team start projections. The only way to know for sure will be to try it out."

"You'll find a series of DNA samples in the lab that you can use."

"Yes, sir."

Lex waves for the Doctor to leave after a moment of silence, and he does. Lex stares at Clark, watching the electricity to continue to hit him. The generator was a device he had his men develop to keep Clark at bay. Knowing his weakness when around the meteor rock was useful, and he found when electricity was powered through the crystal it would keep Clark weakened and in a good amount of pain.

Lex feared something was wrong with him, for liking to hear Clark scream, but he decided that he didn't want to go there. Instead, he turned his attention to Lana. With a press of a button, the room rotates forty degrees to the right, spinning to the chamber where she is being held. Lex had her given a mild tranqualizer to keep her unconscious, but the Doctors said that too much would possibly cause her harm. Lex decided against the tranqualizer, which was why she was currently beating up on one of his guards.

He leaned back and pressed the button on the table. "Send another guard to Ms. Lang's room…and bring me some popcorn."

Chloe exits the changing room with her new uniform on. "I look like a nymph mated with Wonder Woman and a low-priced call girl."

"You look very fetching. It will distract the guards and help us, believe me. My outfit has never gotten me far, unless I come across the occasional drag queen working in one of Lex's facilities. Needles to say, that hasn't happened yet."

"Good to know," Chloe says. She relaxes for a minute as Oliver collects gear. "I'm sorry for calling you for help, but I needed someone with resources. I didn't mean to leave you such a vague message."

"Don't worry about it. You and Clark are friends."

"What are you intentions with Clark?"

"What do you mean," Oliver asks.

"What are you planning on doing with him?"

"I want to start an organized effort to retake this world from the criminals and make it safe for the people that live here. I thought he explained that to you."

Chloe shifts nervously. "No, that isn't what I mean. Romantically speaking."

Oliver stops and turns to her. "You're asking if I have feelings for Clark?"

"You were here within 3 hours. From Asia"

Now Oliver shifts nervously. "Clark….is special to me. He saved me, when I went a little crazy not too long ago. I don't know what he means to me, exactly. But I know I want him to be safe."

"Right. I'm sorry I asked. I'm just really protective of him."

"Clark has told me about you Chloe. You're his best friend."

"Then let's go save him."


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Vanish

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: M

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the excellent reviews. Please keep them coming, and enjoy.

Chloe had the guard at the desk eating out of the palm of her hand. She relaxed as she leaned on the desk, letting her cleavage show. Oddly enough, the guard didn't seem to notice the utility belt of gadgets strapped around her waist. Oliver was correct about how a skimpy outfit would distract the guards. When Oliver walked in, they barely noticed him.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. Mr. Luther has him somewhere. Do either of you know where that might be? I'd be really greateful." She smiles, looking them up and down.

"Probably on the eighteenth floor. Mr. Luthor has a private security staff for that floor."

"I see. You don't happen to have any blueprints to the floor?"

"We don't. Even if we did, we couldn't release that information."

One of the guards seems to be distracted from her wiles. "_He's suspecting something. Keep them busy a few more minutes, I'm almost connected to the alarms."_ Oliver's voice was loud in her ear, but they had practiced to make sure both were working okay, so she didn't jump in fear and let everything out of the bag.

"Of course not. Well, is it possible to make an appointment with Mr. Luther? I'd love to see if he knows anything?"

"What did you say your name was?"

"Jasmine. Jasmine Jackson." The guards seem distracted for a second, each of them trying to find the better appointment for her to take to win the prize.

"How about Tuesday at 11am. We could squeeze you in."

"_I'm in. I'm headed to you._"

"That would be wonderful. Do you think he would like this dress?"

"He'd be a fool not to."

"Don, you're married. I'm single though," the other guard says.

"Really? That's a shame. I don't dip in the married pool."

The married guard puts his hand over Chloe's. "That's is a shame. I'm a gold medalist in the double breast stroke. Want to give it a try?"

Luckily Chloe was able to see Oliver coming around the corner, because she gave the guard a stiff uppercut, sending him into his friend and knocking both of them out of the chairs and on the floor. They started to get up and draw their weapons, but Oliver had them unconscious before they knew what happened.

"Sorry. The guy was a creep."

"I bet. Do you have the Data Crypt?"

Chloe pulls the triangular device out of one of the pouches in her utility belt. Oliver takes it from her gently and places it on the keyboard of the guard station. After a few seconds the red LED switches to green.

"What is that thing," Chloe asks, as Oliver pulls out his PDA.

"It gives us control over everything in the building, including locking mechanisms, alarms, elevators, communications. It keeps them from calling for help and helps us get to floor 18."

"They said that Lex has his own security on that floor. They have to know we're here by now?"

"Not at all. They would only be alerted if the guards on this level had a problem. That section is so cut off from the rest of the building that they don't know what's going on right outside the door."

"We're going to need a blueprint of that floor to see where they're holding Clark. I'm betting the only place there will be blueprints will be Lex's office."

"Probably a lot of security too. I don't think we can risk it. We need to go directly to floor eighteen."

Chloe seems annoyed, but not mean. "Not a good move. If you go in there blind you may never be able to get back out with Clark, especially if he's unconscious and you have ten guards at every turn. If I can get to the office and load the blueprints I can give you a direct exit strategy."

Oliver relents. He knows she's right, and they don't have time to argue. "That gas will keep both of the guards unconscious for about twenty more minutes. Take the PDA and keep me informed."

Chloe nods as they head for the elevators. One of the elevators at the end looks like an Executive elevator, but Chloe sees something wrong with the picture out of her eye as Oliver is about to walk in.

"Stop!"

He doesn't move. "What?"

"That elevator is a trap. It won't take you anywhere except directly to the security."

"How do you know?"

"The numbers on the top. They only go up to floor 20."

"What is odd about that?"

Chloe points to the numbers above the Elevator she is about to enter. "Floor count is at 24. Someone messed up."

Oliver quickly jumps into another elevator and presses the hold Button.

"Chloe, I'm going to hang here until you have access. Tell me when to move."

"_You got it._"

After waiting for what seems to be an eternity, Chloe finally gives the all clear. He presses the button and climbs to floor eighteen. Once there, the elevator stops and the doors refuse to open.

"_There is a sequence to opening the door. It's Lana's social security number. 491-31-4813."_

Oliver enters the numerical sequence and the door opens. He rushes inside, knocking a guard unconscious instantly.

"_Okay, where to?"_

"_The hallways to the right lead you to security offices. The one directly ahead takes you to a meeting room. Take the left hallway and then take the first right. That is going to get you to sciences and holding. I'll bet Clark and Lana are there. Wait._"

Clark stops in his tracks yet again.

"What is it," he whispers?

"_I'm detecting a silent alarm. It looks like your program has it under control though, no one is being alerted. I'm locking exterior doors."_

Oliver runs full force down the hallway and turns at the first right. He catches up to two guards and hits each of them with a stun arrow. As soon as he's passed the waiting area, without anyone waiting, he heads into the first holding cell. Inside is an unconscious old woman with grey hair and a prosthetic leg. He decides to not stick around. He makes two more observations before he finds Lana's room.

She seems frightened at first, but recognizes him. "You're the Green Arrow."

"I'm a friend of Chloe's."

"And Clark's. Is he okay?"

"I don't know where they're holding him. Do you?"

"Lex and his men haven't let me see him. But I think he's probably close. I can help you."

Oliver nods and leads her out.

"Chloe, I've found Lana. Do you have any idea where Clark may be?"

Chloe sighs loudly in his ear.

"_I have a pretty good idea. At the next right is access to a room with a lot of power allocation. It's practically through the roof. I've been watching you on video feed, but I can't access anything for that room. If it is a lot of power, it would be the only thing able to keep Clark_."

Oliver pulls a small, single shot cross bow off from his leg holder and hands it to Lana. "Just pull and shoot. We'll tally the blame later, got it?"

She nods, and the two of them run inside the room. A guard turns to them, but Oliver manages to knock him unconscious. Clark is being electrocuted in the middle of the room and is barely conscious.

"Oh my god," Lana says, shooting the doctor standing over him, who was unsure what to do when he saw them.

"Pull the plug," Lana says.

Oliver shakes his head, and motions for her to stay back. "This device has a lot of power. It may have a security function in case Clark somehow escaped. Stand back." Oliver pulls a blue-tipped arrow with a flashing LED. He shoots it directly onto the side of the machine. It attaches magnetically to the device and the LEDs shoot like crazy.

"What is that thing?"

"It reads the device output and the purpose for the device. The LEDs tell me what I can do to turn it off."

"What can you do?"

"Chloe? Push the yellow button on the PDA."

Upstairs, in Lex's office, Chloe does as directed. The arrow explodes, sending an electromagnetic pulse throughout the room. The device instantly stops, and Clark falls from the device railing.

"Can you help him out," Oliver asks?

Lana nods and the two of them help him up. They follow back the way they came and enter the Elevator. They catch up with Chloe on the 7th floor, and they descend to the lobby. The elevator stops at floor 3.

"What's going on?"

"Someone stopped the elevators. I thought you said they couldn't do that?"

"We just need to reset the connection," Oliver says, taking the PDA from Chloe and going to town with the stylius. After a few minutes, Oliver seems worried.

"My commands aren't working. I still have access to everything, but my commands are being overridden by a more powerful computer. Lex."

"They're coming here for us. This is good."

"Why is that good?"

"The think we're stuck, so all security forces will come looking for us. Once I override the computer, we can return to the lobby when all the security will be heading for the 3rd floor."

"I like it. But how are you going to crack his computer?"

Chloe smiles and shrugs her shoulders. "When I was upstairs, I bypassed his firewall and installed a back door, just in case. His password was Lana."

Lana rolls her eyes and watches as Chloe hacks the system through Oliver's PDA. Within a few seconds, the elevator is back. They reach the lobby and there is no one to be seen.

"We have to clear the footage. They've seen my face and Lana's."

"Why does it matter? We're talking about Lex."

"If there is proof, Lex will have us arrested. He'll say we tried to break in."

Oliver nods. Chloe hits a button on the guard station. A message pops up on the screen. "All security storage devices erased. Would you like to confirm?"

Chloe taps the key, and then they head for the hills.

The hills, or more accurately the Hillside Motel, is where they decide to stop and get a little rest. Oliver is worried that Lex will try to follow them, but Lana has no doubt that he has something more sinister planned.

"Clark hasn't woken up yet. What were they doing to him?"

"The electricity was being funneled through kryptonite. It's the only way it would be able to hurt him and keep him captive."

"Lex is a monster. We need to stop him. But we can't do that without Clark."

"The electricity was being funneled through kryptonite. It's the only way it would be able to hurt him and keep him captive."

"Lex is a monster. We need to stop him. But we can't do that without Clark."

Oliver relaxes on the bed, removing his mask and the chestplate. To Chloe's surprise, Lana isn't at all surprised.

"Just how much do you know, and what does Lex know?"

Lana shifts her weight. "I think Lex is a lot closer to everything than we realize. I know about Clark's abilities, but I don't know why he has them. I've known about Oliver and his work for quite a while."

"You have?"

"Yes. Does Ravenwillow sound familiar?"

Oliver's eyes light up. "You?"

Lana nods. When Chloe seems lost, she smiles at her friend. "When I was married to Lex, I had an idea of some of the things he was working on. I collected information as I could and forwarded it to Oliver. Lex has pretty powerful people working for him. We need to figure out why he wanted Clark."

Chloe nods. "We can't wait here forever. We should head back to Smallville in the morning."

Lana looks at Chloe. "What about Clark? Do you know how to make him better?"

"Not really. His father mentioned something to him about the yellow sun, but it's dark outside. Maybe when it rises he'll get a boost."

Oliver nods and rises to his feet. "I'm going to my apartment to get some clothes to change into."

Chloe nods, "I should head to the paper and get some spare clothes I stashed there a couple months ago. For those long nights before deadline."

Lana smiles, "Mind if I tag along?"

"No problem. Would you like me to stop off and grab some clothes for you? You can't really go out looking like that? At least I look like a hooker, you just look weird."

After a few minutes of debating, Oliver relaxes in the chair next to the bed and stares at Clark for a few minutes. Watching him, Oliver realizes just how vulnerable the guy is. Sure, he is invincible and incredibly strong. Gifted with amazing abilities, and even a really kind guy. But with a little bit of meteor rock, he can change from good guy to bad guy, or invincible to vulnerable. It's a weakness that far too many people seem to know about.

Oliver doesn't see him open his eyes at first, but he can't help but deny when Clark turns his head and smiles at him.

"Hey…"

"Clark. You're alive!"

"Barely. I don't remember what happened. I feel really weak though."

"Lex was holding you captive at Luthercorp. Chloe and I broke in and got you. He was holding Lana captive too."

"Is she okay," Clark asks, with a little too much emphasis than what Oliver would have liked.

"She's okay. She went with Chloe to get some clothes and food. Do you remember why Lex wanted you?"

"I never saw Lex," Clark says, sitting up. He seems to be focusing for a second, and then he turns to Oliver. "I think they were drawing my blood."

"They were holding you with some type of electrical current being sent through kryptonite. It probably weakened you enough to let them draw blood. I don't really see what Lex could be trying to do with it?"

"It doesn't matter. I have to go back there and get it out. I can't take the risk."

Oliver takes a deep breath. "I'll go back and get it."

"Not without me. We'll go in together."

"Clark, you're not strong enough to walk."

Clark rises to his feet. A few seconds later, he falls into Oliver's lap.

"I guess you're right," he says weakly, as Oliver helps him back to the bed. "I seem to remember you being heavier than this."

"In my weakened state, I'm not super charged. I hope this isn't permanent."

Oliver could only agree with him. The truth was, Clark was a great person. He had a good heart, and his adoptive parents had set him up to be a productive individual, but without his powers he was just like a normal human. Clark smiles as he catches Oliver staring at him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

"Penny for your thoughts."

"My thoughts cost more than a penny."

"I'm not rich like you are. How 'bout a loan?"

"I'll consider it…"


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Vanish

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: M

Here is the next chapter in the story! I hope you all enjoy it.

Lex is angry.

That's why half of his medical staff was fleeing his office. Lex turns to the silver box Doctor Beaty left, and picks it up. Sliding the lid off, he finds a syringe with a small amount of red inside.

Lex knew the dangers, and he knew that Clark could have any kind of STI's, not that he went around sleeping with every girl in Smallville. But Lex also knew that Clark wasn't quite normal, and that was worth the risk.

His medical staff refused to inject a random subject with the mixture, and none of them were volunteering to inject it themselves. Besides, Lex didn't want them to share in his discovery. He had been working for this for too long.

Lex pushes a yellow button on his desk, activating an intercom system.

"How are my guests holding up?"

"They've been silent ever since we picked them up. They're refusing to speak."

"That doesn't surprise me. Inject them with sodium pentothal and then get back to me when you know something. I don't want to be disturbed for anything else."

Lex takes a deep breath. He removes the safety cap on the syringe and sticks the needle into his arm. Pushing the plunger down sends the liquid into his own bloodstream, and the feeling gives him a rush.

He drops the syringe when the liquid begins to give him a high, but he quickly returns to normal after a moment of recovering. He stands and walks over to the wall. Forgetting about how much it should hurt, he shoves his fist into the wall. The wall cracks around where his fist penetrated the wall. When he pulls his hand back, there is no damage.

"I've got a secret…"

He exits his office, walking down the hall and entering the secured section two floors below his office. Once he passes security, he walks into the holding area. His guests look at him angrily.

"Hello Chloe. Ms. Kent. I hope my people are being hospitable to you."

"This is kidnapping Lex. I guess you're looking forward to going back to jail."

Lex smiles and grabs an empty syringe off of a counter. He stabs himself with it. When he pulls it away from his arm, the needle is bent and destroyed.

"I don't understand," Ms. Kent begins.

"I do," Chloe says, "he injected himself with Clark's blood."

"I was wondering of Clark realized what I was doing. It seemed the best possible way to find out exactly what he's been hiding from me. It's amazing what you can find in a little DNA."

"What did you do to Clark?"

"He's okay. He's with friends," Chloe says, refusing to say more.

"Unfortunately, all this proves is that Clark's abilities are within his bloodstream. It doesn't tell me why he has them, or how. That's where the two of you come in."

"We won't tell you anything Lex," Chloe says. She hides her nervousness well, but Lex isn't fooled for a second. Chloe has always folded to his power, and she always will.

"In a few minutes my men are going to come in and inject you with sodium pentothal. I hear it's actually a little bit relaxing."

Chloe knows that the techniques Oliver taught her will help protect her from revealing too much information. But Ms. Kent hasn't had the training.

Lex turns, leaving without another word. Chloe takes a deep breath and turns to Ms. Kent.

"Chloe, we can't tell them anything about Clark."

"I know," she says. She takes a deep breath and throws a punch, knocking Ms. Kent unconscious and sending her to the tile floor.

"I'm sorry," she says, as the door opens and the scientist enters.

"This drug still works when victims are unconscious. Sometimes even better, Ms. Sullivan."

Chloe relaxes in her chair, waiting for the scientist to come closer. When he's within a few feet, she kicks him directly in his groin, sending him to the floor in agony and pain. She searches him quickly, finding the syringe, and a taser.

She runs to the door quickly and locks it, then attaches the taser to the metal door. Electricity surrounds the door, preventing anyone from entering unless they want to get shocked with enough voltage to knock them out for a few days. Then she turns back to the guard and injects him with the truth serum.

He screams, but the drug has already started to calm him down a little bit. She knows that eventually the security team will figure out a way to get inside of the room, and the electricity definitely wouldn't stop Lex from entering. So she decides to get as much information as possible before that happens.


	6. Chapter 5: The End?

Title: Vanish

Title: Vanish

Author: tmjohn72

Rating: M

A/N: Here is the end of this story. I'm thinking making a second fic in a series once I get a few ideas set out and better organized. I hope you all enjoy it!

--

--

CHAPTER FIVE

By the time Oliver had finished changing into his Green Arrow uniform, and gathering his gadgets and tools, Clark was back to his usual self. Oliver had to physically hold him in one place to keep him from pacing.

"Relax Clark, you have help."

Clark gives him a half smile. "Lex knows my weakness, and he knows who you are. He knows that I can't possibly be in every place at once. Oliver, I can't let you go in there."

Oliver starts to protest, but he sees a familiar look coming from Clark. "Just because you're an ET doesn't mean you have to save humanity. Some of us are capable of pitching in now and then, and this is one of those times."

Clark rolls his eyes. He leads Oliver over to a group of chairs and takes a seat. He gently removes the mask keeping Oliver's face hidden.

"I'm not saying you can't go in because I can't protect you. I'm saying you can't go in because I won't be able to protect anyone else."

Oliver seems confused. "I don't get it Clark."

Clark feels like he's being tortured. It's really come down to this. "I care about you Oliver. You're important to me, and I can't let you get hurt. I can't be in this world without you. If you get in trouble because of me, and I can't help you because I'm off saving Lana…"

Clark doesn't have to finish. Oliver knows exactly how he feels. As much as he wants to take Clark into his arms right there, they don't have the time.

"Lex could be injecting himself and half of his men with your blood right now. I don't think he trusts anyone enough to have access to your blood. If we don't get your…our friends out of there. Clark, timing is everything. We have to go. Now."

Clark takes a deep breath. "Okay. You can come. I have an idea of how you can help."

"Lana!"

The male guard escorts her inside the holding room and leave as soon as the door has been resealed. She walks over to Chloe and Ms. Kent.

"I thought you had gotten away," Ms. Kent says sadly.

"I did. I got to Clark and Oliver and told them that you two were taken. Then Lex showed up."

"Lex? He actually kidnapped you in daylight. In front of Oliver and Clark?"

"How is that possible," Ms. Kent wonders, knowing that half the town has recently been clued into Clark's unique abilities.

"Lex took blood from Clark when he was holding him. Lex injected himself with it, and gained Clark's abilities. From what I saw, Clark didn't have his abilities back." Lana decides to be quiet. If Oliver and Clark were alive, they would come looking for them. They had to be ready when their opportunity came.

"When they come, we're going to need to be ready. Ms. Kent, are you okay to walk?"

Her leg had been injured when she was taken. Chloe had managed to split her ankle with a broken chair. "I should be okay. If I slow you down, you should both run. I'll catch up," she says, knowing that it isn't very likely, but hopeful none the less.

Chloe takes a look around the cell. Remnants of a broken chair and three beds with all the trimmings were the main items she saw. A sink and a few plastic cups in the back of the room caught her eye, as well as the mirror and the light fixtures.

"Lex probably has this room monitored and bugged. I have a few ideas," she says.

Lana nods, "I do too. Now we just have to wait."

Lex knew Lana was correct. It would only be a matter of time before Clark and possibly Oliver arrived to take his collection.

"Mr. Luther, you injected all of the specimens we had on-site. We sent off two vials to the laboratory in Singapore for DNA synthesis, but they won't arrive for another three weeks."

Lex was already starting to feel the strength ebb, and is Clark was coming he didn't know if the remaining strength he had would be enough. Since the blood he injected himself with had abilities, he could only assume that Clark's abilities would resurface in the same way. He knew Oliver was going to be a problem, which is why he had his men looking at all of the exits and ready to shoot to kill.

Lex was finished with playing his game the easy way. This was his life, his destiny, and he wasn't about to loose the love of his life to an alien. Clark Kent was no friend, and neither was Chloe or Ms. Kent. Part of him forgave Lana. He knew the power of love and what it could do. It also made him feel sorry for Ms. Kent, knowing how she would feel if she lost her son. That is why Lex wanted to save him.

"Sir…the perimeter alarm just went off."

Lex shifts the camera to the location of the alarm. A section of the wall is missing.

"Alert security to vector to that location. Keep level eight fully guarded. I'm going to the prisoners."

The Green Arrow knocked the last of the guards unconscious. He rounded the corner, making sure no one was left, then went to the door holding the prisoners. Turning the knob wasn't enough to open the door; it required some type of keycard access.

He steadied himself, and then threw his foot outward. When the heel of his foot connected with the door, it was knocked open pretty quickly. Three women were running at him holding broken bed posts and chair legs. They stopped when they recognized him.

He saw the flash of confusion in their eyes. Yes, Green Arrow wasn't this tall.

Then he saw recognition. The jaw line was a give away.

"Clark," They all said in unison.

He smiled at them. "Are you all okay?"

"We're fine. Why are you wearing that," Chloe asked.

"It's part of the plan. Let's go."

They all exited the room, Lana still holding the knob of the bedpost.

Before they could get to the elevator, Lex appeared.

"Oliver? I can't believe Clark would have let you come get his family all alone? He should have his abilities back by now."

Clark pulls an arrow from the holder and levels it a few inches above Lex's head. He fires the arrow quickly, knowing that Lex will catch it.

"You think an arrow can stop me? I have Clark's strength."

"You only have some of my strength," Clark says, removing the mask. The very sight of Clark infuriates Lex. He starts to run, but something is tingling his hand. Lex holds up the arrow as a timer inside the tip releases a small amount of green powder.

Lex begins to cough and goes down hard.

"What is that?"

"It's a nerve gas Lex created. Oliver was able to get his hands on some and we spent fifteen minutes modifying it to emit a small amount laced with Kryptonite. We spent another ten minutes waking me up with the antidote."

They carefully step over the body and enter the elevator, where Oliver is waiting with his PDA.

"We knew Lex would attack Clark without any question. I told Clark to use my uniform to distract him. Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to place the arrow close enough to Lex."

"Even if has kryptonite, how did you get him to go down?"

"A perk of the nerve gas Lex's scientists created. It induces a coma-like state and messes with the hypothalamus. It should make Lex's memory a little jumbled and confuse him, hopefully enough to get him off of Clark's trail."

As they begin to descent the floors, Clark looks concerned.

"Did you see any of my blood lying around?"

"I talked to the top scientist. Lex injected all of it, except for a few packages sent for DNA synthesis. I have a team intercepting it now. I also wiped everything in the computer core related to you and your family. Hopefully Lex will think the nerve gas made him imagine everything about abilities."

"I think you're underestimating Lex. He spent years of his life researching Clark. He'd know better than to not back this up, provide records and stuff. I don't think we've seen the last of him," Chloe says.

Lana agrees, "She's right. Lex isn't someone to mess with. He's going to figure this out."

Ms. Kent leans on the frame of the elevator, taking weight off of her ankle. Clark smiles at her weakly and tells her it isn't broken. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Clark. All of you."

Clark is happy his friends and family are okay. He's worried about Lex, but he isn't going to let anything interfere with their victory.

Lex's doctors are frantic. Half of them are running tests while the rest of them are going over results of other tests.

"I told you, I'm fine," he says, for the seven hundredth time. After getting fed up, he rises to his feet and walks out of the room. Back in his apartment within the building, he relaxes in his bedroom as he tries to sort out everything that happened.

He remembers the green arrow and something to do with Clark, and he remembers feeling invincible. He also remembers Lana being angry.

"Did I pick a fight with Clark," he wonders, trying to sort through things, but finding more confusion with each thing he manages to remember. Deciding to give it a rest, he lays back in his bed. He closes his eyes carefully, allowing his mind to settle so he can get some sleep.

His eyes fly open a few minutes later. Rage quickly covers his face as he smashes the lamp beside him in anger. The events of the last few days resurface like a tidal wave of emotion just hit him. Knowing that he probably wasn't subjected to enough of the nerve gas to permanently affect his memory was comforting, and he knew there was only one way to solve his problem.

If he couldn't kill Clark, he would kill everyone else he loved. He rises to his feet and walks across the room, opening a cabinet filled with his clothes. Moving a stack of shirts reveals a small indentation in the wall. He sticks his hand in and pulls out a handgun.

"There's nothing like two days of almost dying to whip up an apatite," Martha says, putting the last bowl of steaming rice on the table. Clark, Lana, Chloe, and Oliver join her as she takes a seat at the table and tells everyone to help themselves. The clinking of spoons hitting bowls and plates help her relax a little bit, even after everything that had occurred. She never thought Lex was capable of such horrible things, and she supposed part of that was because she didn't want to believe it was possible.

"These potatoes are wonderful Ms. Kent! I insist you let me do the dishes," Chloe says.

"Yes! I'll help," Lana says.

"I'd be happy to clean up also," Oliver says, taking another bite of the pasta.

Martha catches a look in Clark's eyes. Something about it reminds her of how Jonathan used to stare at her, back when Clark was still a little boy and they finally had the family they had dreamed of.

"I would be grateful for the help," she says finally, after a long pause.

"Are you okay mom," Clark asks.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

Clark doesn't have to ask what she is thinking about, he can tell without needing to. She usually thinks about him at dinner time, and even though Clark goes weeks without seeing her because of conferences and meetings, he has no doubt that she continues the tradition every night, at about the same time.

A knock at the door distracts them. Clark turns to the door and uses his x-ray vision.

He rises to his feet quickly, telling everyone to be quiet.

"It's Lex. He has a gun."

"He should know that a gun isn't going to hurt Clark," Chloe says. As soon as she says it, she gets the idea that the bullets aren't meant for him.

Clark speeds to the door and opens it, pushing Lex and sending him a few feet away. He lands next to a post and grabs it for support to keep himself from falling. He stares at Clark in silence for a few minutes.

"I remember everything."

Clark is worried. "So you decided to come and shoot me?"

"A gun isn't going to hurt you Clark, I know that. I came here to shoot everyone you love. But I'm not going to."

"Should I be grateful?"

"Maybe, yeah. You and I were friends once Clark, and I considered Chloe and Oliver friends once too. The love I have for Lana is…unattainable with any other woman. I don't want to hurt your family Clark. I want to hurt you."

Clark takes a stand. He moves closer to Lex, having enough of everything over the last few days.

"You held me captive and stole my blood. You held the people I love captive and put them in danger. I don't care if you hurt me Lex. I think it's about time I started hurting you."

Lex doesn't see Clark's hands fly to his throat, but he feels the strength of his throat tightening almost instantly. Lex drops the gun to the ground, which fires off a bullet into the sky. He struggles with Clark's hands as Clark lifts him a few feet off of the ground, and Lex realizes he doesn't have the strength to make Clark let him go.

Two hands fly around Clark's chest and pull him back, but it doesn't work. It would be like trying to move a car with a rubber band. The thought brings a smile to Lex's face as the last of his oxygen escapes.

"Clark, let him go. This isn't the way," Oliver says.

Something in Oliver's voice gets through to Clark. He tosses Lex a few feet away, watching the dust fly in the moonlight where he lands.

"I'm giving you an opportunity Lex. Leave the people I love alone or I will hunt you down and make you suffer. You know my weakness, but I guarantee you that you haven't felt even a percentage of the pain I will put you through."

Lex rises to his feet and dusts himself off. Oliver holds Lex back as the others come out to the porch, fearing something may have happened for the worse when they heard the gunshot.

"It's nice to have people that care about you Clark. Only a monster would want to take that away from you. I'm not a monster," Lex says, turning and getting into his car and driving away.

"Are you okay?"

Clark turns to Oliver. "He said he came here to kill everyone I cared about. I couldn't let him hurt my friends again. I couldn't let him hurt you."

"We're all okay Clark. I'm okay, Lana is okay, and your mom is okay. Chloe has always been a little off, but she seems somewhat normal."

"Hey," Chloe says, from the porch. A smile appears on Clark's face.

"Ollie, this is so messed up. I can't trust him. What if he changes his mind?"

"We'll be there to stop him. You and me."

"I love you," Clark says.

"I love you too," Oliver says. Clark pulls Oliver in to a deep kiss, forgetting that everyone is watching from the porch. When he finally remembers, he lets Oliver go and takes a step back.

Oliver is in a state of shock, partly from the experience and partly because of everyone staring at him and Clark.

"Clark? What about Lana?"

"Clark and I are really good friends. We talked about everything a few days ago and he told me how he feels about you. I gave him my full support. I give it to you, too," Lana says, with a smile.

Chloe gives Oliver a smile. "Now you know why I was asking you all those questions before."

"I take it back. She's acting like herself again," Oliver says, grabbing Clark's hand and holding it tightly.

"Come on, let's eat. I'm about to fall asleep and I don't want to fall asleep in my food," Martha Kent says, the first one inside the house.

One by one, the others make their way inside. As the door closes, two things are for sure.

Happiness is at a high in the Kent household. The second?

They haven't seen the last of Lex Luthor.

--

Please give me your comments!

--


End file.
